Hantu
by kanginbrother
Summary: last chap ! Naruto bersama semua temannya di kelas 'berhantu' ?
1. Chapter 1

**^^NARUTO : HANTU ?^^**

**Cast : Naruto and friends.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi K**

**Genre : Horror.**

***Warning : abal, gaje, OOC, bikin mata merinding(?), dll***

**ini fict sekuel dari 'NARUTO : DAILY LIFE IN KONOHA SCHOOL' yang ber-genre Humor & Romance#Promosi XD,**

** Aula.**

"Ok, fine semua sudah berkumpul disini. Kita langsung saja, peraturan akan nyonya Tsunade sampaikan," ungkap Shizune.

"Panggil gue Lady," ucap Tsunade nyolot.

'dasar bodoh, emang beda' batin Shizune jealous *bener gak tulisannya*.

"Wosh... Dinginnya," ketus Ino.

"Apakah kau bodoh, sudah tau dingin kenapa pake baju sexy gitu," cibir Sakura heran.

"Hahaha... Biar kelihatan cantik bin semoknya," narsis Ino.

"Ehm... Dasar kau ini." balas Sakura singkat.

"Peraturannya, kalian semua akan stay in here, one room for empat-an(?)," jelas Tsunade.

"kalian pulang seminggu sekali, jika kalian ingin pulang, dan kalian-kalian sekarang masuk kekelas kalian masing-masing untuk sementara," lanjut Tsunade.

"Wah sudah enam kali kata 'kalian-nya'," bisik Chouji dan Kiba.

"Benar kau, sstt jangan berisik," terka Kiba.

Semua murid angkatan baru pun segera memasuki kelas masing-masing.

** Koridor kelas**

"Huhf, seramnya," ucap Naruto melihat koridor dengan keadaan gelap gulita.

Dipikiran Naruto terniang tentang film hantu-hantu yang berlatar disekolah, pembunuhan disekolah, dan tak lupa tentang Zombie a.k.a mayat hidup.

"Jangan takut Naruto, disini aman ko," ucap Kiba yang sengaja suaranya dibesarkan.

Mendengar itu, semua mata tepat memandang ke arah Naruto.

Yang dilihat malah makin seram karena tatapan seringaian dari teman-temannya bak Zombie khususnya si wajah pucat Sai.

"Sebelum masuk, nona Tsunade menyuruhku untuk mengatur sistem organigram dikelas," ungkap Temari sesudah membuka pintu kelas.

**Beberapa menit kemudian ...**

** Kelas 7b**

"Yah kenapa aku," tolak Sakura saat dipilih menjadi sekretaris.

"terima saja Sakura, aku juga kebagian kok," ungkap Hinata.

"Yah sudah jelas, disini aku yang menjadi Ketua Kelas... jadi untuk yang lain, mohon kerja samanya," ketus Kankuro didepan kelas.

"Sudah deal, aku jadi Seksi kebersihan, Sakura jadi sekretaris, Hinata jadi seksi absensi, Naruto, Kiba, dan Sasuke jadi seksi peralatan, serta Kabuto jadi wakil Ketua kelas," ujar Ino menjelaskan struktur organisasinya.

Mereka semua pun berlarut-larut dalam obrolan kecil bersama-sama.

"Ehm, ngomong-ngomong soal legenda, apa kalian tau tentang hantu Mii-san," jelas Sakura.

"Eh, itu asli," tanya Hinata mendekatkan diri.

"Kau bohong mungkin," tanya Ino menyela.

"Iya itu asli." ungkap Sasuke serius.

Semua memandang ke arah bocal cool itu. Melihat raut muka datar penuh keseriusan, mau tak mau mereka semua percaya akan ucapannya yang benar-benar serius.

"Kau tau darimana," tanya Gaara mulai penasaran.

"Aku punya kakak yang bersekola disini, tapi itu dulu. Ia pernah bercerita ada legenda tapak darah, Mii-san." ucapnya tanpa memandangi teman-temannya.

"Aku yakin sepertinya ruangan inilah tempat berdiamnya." lanjut Sasuke tetap memandang cermin milik Sakura dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa, jangan berbohong Sasuke," terka Tenten mulai agak takut.

"Aku sih ada niatan buat nyari bareng anak indigo. tuh," ungkap Sasuke memandang horor Shino.

Semua mengikuti arah mata Sasuke.

"Kau bisa melihat hal-hal seperti itu." tanya Kabuto yang sedari tadi duduk bersama Shino.

"Hem, dari mana kau tahu," -malah- tanya Shino.

"Aku melihatmu agak menunduk ketika sebelum masuk kelas," balas Sasuke.

"Ya, terkadang aku bisa melihat hal-hal aneh seperti itu," jelas Shino.

"Hebat... Hebat," ketus Ino.

Tak... Tak... Tak, terdengar bunyi hentakan kaki ditangga.

"Tunggu, kalian dengar sesuatu," tanya Shikamaru menghentikan adegan obrolan mereka.

Semua -mulai- bergidik ngeri, mengingat mereka tahu kelas mereka dipindah diujung bangunan sekolah, khususnya Naruto yang benar-benar merasa ngeri.

Tak... Tak... Tak.

Suara itu makin menjadi.

Tak... Tak... Tak

'CREKK'

semua mulai meneguk ludah masing-masing.

**-TBC-**

**ada yang minta Lanjut ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**^^NARUTO : HANTU ? chap 2^^**

**Cast : Naruto and friends.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi K**

**Genre : Horror.**

***Warning : abal, gaje, OOC, bikin mata merinding(?), dll***

**ini fict sekuel dari 'NARUTO : DAILY LIFE IN KONOHA SCHOOL' yang ber-genre Humor & Romance#Promosi XD,**

'Oh Tuhan~ selamatkan hambamu yang tampan bin sekseh ini' batin Naruto ketakutan tingkat akut.

'CREK' suara kenop pintu yang akan dibuka.

'CREK'

"Kuncinya ada padaku," bisik Temari pelan.

'BRAK' pintu dengan terpaksa ditendang oleh empunya.

Pintu yang malang pun roboh tak ber-pintu-an(?), menampakan secercah bayangan.

"Apakah itu hantu," bisik Hinata.

"Kuharap bukan," balas Tenten pelan.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

"Nyon... Eh, Lady Tsunade," teriak mereka semua dipojokan.

"Loh, ngapain kalian dipojokan semua," tanya Tsunade bingung.

"Eng... Gak, guru." balas semua terbata.

"Oh sudahlah, ayo cepat kalian bereskan, sudah akan larut malamnya, Cepat !" komando Tsunade yang suksek mengertakan semuanya.

-SKIP TIME-

Semua murid kelas 7b sedang mempersiapkan tempat untuk tidur.

"Sas hantu Mii-san itu bener ada," tanya Naruto ingin meyakinkan.

"Lihat tampang gue," balas Sasuke melotot.

'Gue nanya tentang setan, eh malah disuruh liat mukannya, emang gue apaan' batin Naruto -terpaksa- sambil memandang Sasuke.

"Keliatan !, gue seriuskan," Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Iy... Iya," jawab Naruto terbata sambil ketakutan melihat raut muka Sasuke.

"Hihihihi" terdengar suara aneh tepat dibelakang meja dipojok kelas.

"Kalian dengar itu," tanya Gaara menghentikan semua aktivitas teman-temannya.

'KRET' terdengar suara lemari yang terbuka yang sukses membuat semua memandang horor pada lemari besi tua yang berada dipojok depan kelas.

"Bukannya tadi guru Tsunade bilang, bahwa lemari itu sudah tak bisa dibuka lagi," tanya Kiba menyadarkan kefokusan semuanya.

"Yah karena tua, mungkin jadi bisa terbuka sekarang, tepatnya berkarat, hehe." ucap Shino tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan semua temannya, meskipun dia merasa ada hal yang ganjal.

Sasuke yang melihat Shino mulai agak gelisah, hanya bisa berseringai puas berbeda dengan yang lainnya, terutama Naruto.

'Akhirnya, bisa kubuktikan tentang misteri Mii-san ini,' batin Sasuke.

"Yah sudah, kita lanjut saja," ketus Temari.

"Tunggu, lihat ! Didalamnya ada sesuatu," ungkap Kabuto dan Chouji yang jaraknya paling dekat dengan lemari tua tersebut.

"Jangan, Abaikan saja," pinta Shino ketika melihat Kabuto dan Chouji yang akan mendekati lemari tua tersebut.

"MWO ! Baiklah," balas Kabuto dan Chouji menjauh.

"Hei Shino, ada apa? Tolong jelaskan pada kami," tanya Sasuke agak menekan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Apa kalian tak sadar, itu barang milik sekolah. Kita tak boleh membuka seenaknya," jawab Shino berbohong.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan agar mereka tak mendekatinya,' batin Shino bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Tapi kita yang menemukannya. Secara logika, lemari ini disimpan dikelas, pasti isinya hanya tumbukan buku tulis, kertas ulangan, ataupun alat tulis yang pernah digunakan alumni kelas kita," jawab Shikamaru sambil mendekati kearah lemari besi tua.

"Hei, Nara ! Jangan" teriak Shino ketika melihat Shikamaru membuka pintu lemari yang belum terbuka.

'KREK' suara pintu dibukakan.

'BRAK' suara barang dalam lemari berjatuhan.

"Nah benar kan, cuman tumpukan buku dan alat tulis bekas," jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"Aaaahh~" teriak Hinata ketakutan.

"It... Itu darah," lanjut Hinata menunjuk ke arah lemari besi tua tadi.

'Sial' batin Shino.

Reflek Shikamaru menjauh.

'Tak... Tes... Clak' suara darah jatuh mengalir.

"Apa itu," tanya Naruto ketakutan.

"Jangan mendekat," jawab Shino mengangkat tangannya memberi tanda pembatas.

"aku takut," bisik Hinata.

"Aku juga," jawab Ino sambil memeluk Hinata satu sama lain.

"Aku akan memberi tahu guru Tsunade," pinta Kiba sambil membukakan kelas.

"Baiklah, Hati-hati," jawab Shino menasehati.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu,"Neji beranjak menghampiri Kiba.

"Aku juga ikut," ungkap Tenten, Shikamaru, dan Naruto.

"Yah jangan banyakan," ketus Sakura.

"Lebih banyak, lebih baik," balas Naruto nyengir.

"Sudah tak apa," Sasuke menengahi.

Dengan gesit Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Neji dan Shikamaru pun meninggalkan kelas.

Koridor

"Dari tadi kok gak ada orang yang lewat," tanya Tenten yang mulai ngeri melihat sekitar koridor.

"Benar, emang udah pada tidur. Dasar tumor," jawab Kiba sambil nyelingak-nyelinguk.

"Dih udaranya dingin sekali," Naruto gemeteran.

"Tunggu," ucap Neji menghentikan semuanya.

"Ada apa," tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Loh itu ada cewe, tapi bajunya beda kaya angkatan kita," jawab Neji sambil menunjuk keujung koridor.

"Mungkin kakak kelas, sexynya," terka Kiba.

"Dasar bodoh, warna bajunya merah, kelas 3 kan warna hijau, kelas 2 warna coklat, dan kita biru, jadi secara logika dia itu siapa," ungkap Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Benar. Aishh, aku takut," Tenten menggerutu ketakutan.

"Ayo kita dekati," ajak Neji meninggalkan.

"Hei tunggu," Naruto dan lainnya mengejar.

Kelas 7b

"Duh anter ke belakang," pinta Ino kepada Temari dan Hinata.

"Aku juga dari tadi nahan ! ayo," jawab Hinata.

"Jangan pergi berdua, itu terlalu berbahaya," komando Shino memberitahu.

"Aku antar," Kabuto mengajukan diri.

"Minimal harus berlima seperti yang tadi," ungkap Temari.

"Aku juga ikut," pinta Sai dan Gaara.

"Baiklah, hati-hati," ketus Sakura.

Ino, Hinata, Kankuro, Sai, dan Kabuto pun meninggalkan kelas.

"Sebetulnya apa yang kau lihat," tanya Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Shino.

"Tak ada," jawab Shino singkat.

"Sudahlah jangan berbohong, beritahu kamu tentang benda aneh yang mengeluarkan darah itu," Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Sudah kubilang, kalian tidak usah tau," Shino menjawab dengan rasa gundah.

'Sial, bisa-bisa ia membukanya,' batin Shino lanjut.

"Aku tak percaya, eoh," ucap Sasuke mendekati lemari tua tersebut.

"Hei kau," dengan sigap Shino menarik Sasuke menjauh dari arah lemari.

"Lepaskan bodoh, aku tahu kau sedang menjaga suatu hal tentang isi lemari itu," amuk Sasuke mencoba melepaskan pegangan Shino.

"Sudah... Apa yang kalian lakukan heh, ini bukan saatnya bertengkar," ungkap Chouji melerai perkalian Shino dan Sasuke.

'Bzbzttt' suara listrik menyala hebat, dan ...

'CRAK' suara lampu sekolah mati bersamaan.

'Sial,' batin Shino tersadar.

"Aaah, kenapa mati," keluh Sakura.

Koridor

"Ciatth, kenapa mati," Naruto mulai ketakutan.

"Ayo cepat Naruto," cibir Shikamaru sambil menarik paksa Naruto.

TOILET

"Aaahhh," teriak Ino dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Sstt, jangan berisik," Sai memberitahu.

"Kenapa mati lampu ya, huhf ada ada saja," ungkap Kankuro.

"Yah didepan cuman tinggal belok, sudah dekat kok," Kabuto mulai mencoba menenangkan semua.

Sebelum masuk WC,

"Wah tenang, ada orang diWC-nya," ucap Hinata dan Ino mulai tenang.

"Jangan lama ya," Gaara memberi komando.

Koridor

"Permisi, boleh nanya," Kiba mulai bertanya.

"..." tak ada tanggapan sedikit pun dari orang yang Kiba tanya.

"... Coba lagi," bisik Shikamaru.

"Permisi, boleh nanya," Kiba menanya kembali.

"..." hanya angin semilir yang terdengar.

"Apa kalian sadar, lihat sekeliling. Tidak ada yang bersuara sedikitpun," Neji menyela.

"Benar, sepi sekali. Apa sudah pada tidur," tanya Tenten bingung.

"Tidur, kukira kosong. Secara logika jika orang tidur pasti mengeluarkan nafas," simpul Shikamaru.

"Jelaskan, aku bingung," Naruto bengong.

"Ehm~ pikirkan, ruangan kelas yang lebar itu pasti cukup luas untuk menggemakan suara sekecil itu, satu orang mungkin tidak jelas, tapi... Ini sekitar 20 orang, pasti terdengarlah aliran nafas saat tidur pun, bahkan mungkin ada yang ngorok," jelas Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Wow, otakmu cepat berpikir," Naruto kagum.

"Dan jawaban semua ini hanya satu, mereka TIDAK ADA," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Benar, apa acara perkemahan jadi," Neji bertanya.

"Gak," jawab perempuan yang duduk membelakangi mereka semua.

"Akhirnya kau bicara, maksudmu mereka semua sudah bubar," tanya Kiba.

"Ya," jawab cewe tersebut singkat.

"Eh, itu apa," ungkap Tenten menunjuk cairan merah dikaki jenjang perempuan tersebut.

Toilet

"Permisi," ucap Hinata melewati perempuan yang sedang asyik cuci muka ditoilet tersebut.

"..." tak ada balasan dari perempuan tersebut.

"Hina, yang cepat ia. Aku tunggu disini," cibir Ino menunggu dipintu toilet.

"Ya~" jawab Hinata singkat.

Ino menunggu diluar pintu toilet yang dimasuki Hinata.

'BYUR ...'

'BYUR ...'

hanya suara keran air yang terbuka.

'Ini cewe kenapa, dari tadi cuci muka terus,' batin Ino aneh.

'KRUSSH' suara wastafel.

'CREK'

"Maaf lama, gelap sih," Hinata keluar.

"Hin lihat, dari tadi tuh anak cuci muka terus" bisik Ino pelan pada Hinata.

**-TBC-**

**Buat chap 3(last chap) diusahakan updte cepat**


	3. Chapter 3

**^^NARUTO : HANTU ? chap 3(last chap)^^**

**Cast : Naruto and friends.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi K**

**Genre : Horror.**

***Warning : abal, gaje, OOC, bikin mata merinding(?), dll***

**ini fict sekuel dari 'NARUTO : DAILY LIFE IN KONOHA SCHOOL' yang ber-genre Humor & Romance#Promosi XD,**

"Sudah biarkan saja, sekarang kamu yang cepat," jawab Hinata nyengir.

"Hhm... Aku usahakan," Ino memandang jahil.

** Luar Toilet**

"Hinata, Ino, Cepat ,"teriak Gaara mewakili Sai dan Kabuto yang sudah bosan menunggu.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Hinata dibalik pintu.

** Koridor**

"Kau yakin," tanya Neji menyakinkan.

"Ya," jawab perempuan itu misterius.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, kulihat kakimu berdarah. Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu untukmu," tanya Shikamaru terbata.

"tidak," balasan perempuan tadi pelan.

"kami bukan orang jahat kok, kami malah mau bantu," lanjut Tenten.

"..." kembali tak ada tanggapan dari empunya.

"Lihat ! Darahmu makin mengalir banyak," ketus Kiba agak keras.

"..." tak sepatah pun keluar dari mulut perempuan ini.

"Apa kau baik-baik, saj... Aaaaaaaaaahhh," teriak Tenten ketika melirik wajah hancur perempuan ini.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN ! AKU TAK BUTUH BANTUAN KALIAN !," teriak perempuan ini.

** kelas 7b**

"Semua diam ditempat, jangan ada yang berpisah," komando Shino memberitahu.

"Temari bersamaku," ucap Sakura menarik Temari.

"Chouji dibelakang," teriak Kankuro.

"Waahh," Choji ketakutan.

"Maksudku aku yang dibelakangmu," jelas Kankuro.

"Dimana Karin" tanya Rock lee tersadar.

"Karin, Karin... Sial ini terlalu gelap," Shino gelisah.

"Mungkin dia pingsan, hati-hati dengan langkah kalian," lanjut Shino.

** Toilet**

"Ino~ cepat," bisik Hinata takut dibalik pintu.

"Tunggu Hin, gelap nih. Tak terlihat apapun," jawab Ino keras.

'hehehe~ hehehe, sksk.' terdengar isakan tangis didalam kamar mandi.

Hinata bergidik ngeri mendengarnya, dicarinya asal suara tersebut.

"Kau... Ba... Ik-baik saja," tanya Hinata terbata ketika mendekati perempuan yang dari tadi asyik mencuci muka.

"Tidak," jawab perempuan tadi datar.

"Kukira kau ada masalah," tanya Hinata tenang.

"Aku hanya terganggu saja," jawab perempuan tadi pelan.

'Creek,' pintu dalam wc dibuka, menampakan Ino.

"Maaf lama," cengir Ino.

"Tak apa, ehm... Maksudmu terganggu apa," lanjut Hinata bertanya pada perempuan tadi setelah memandang Ino.

"Dengan adanya acara ini !," jawab perempuan tadi lantang.

"Maksudmu," tanya Ino.

"..." tak ada balasan dari perempuan tadi.

"Jika itu privasi, maafkan kami. Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa ? Aku Ino, dan ini Hinata," lanjut Ino memperkenalkan diri.

"..." tak ada jawaban kembali.

"Hey kau," ucap Ino terputus ketika perempuan tadi memegang tangannya dan Hinata tanpa sedikit pun melihat kearah Hinata dan Ino.

** Kelas 7b**

"Hah disini ada senter," ucap Sakura menyadarkan yang lain.

"Cepat nyalakan Sakura," komando Sasuke.

"Ooo...ok," ucap Sakura terputus ketika mengarahkan cahaya tepat kemuka Karin.

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh' teriak Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sakura bersamaan.

** Koridor**

"Hantuu," teriak Tenten kembali langsung lari kekelas, diikuti Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Neji.

** Toilet**

"Ino, Hinata. Bukaa cepat !" teriak Sai, Kabuto, dan Gaara setelah mendengar teriakan Ino dan Hinata didalam kamar mandi.

"SAI ! Awas," perintah Gaara dan Kabuto yang sudah siap menggobrak kamar mandi.

'GUBRAK,' pintu kamar mandi pun sukses terbuka.

"Ino, Hinataaa," ucap Kabuto terputus melihat keadaan Ino dan Hinata yang tergeletak dan diduduki oleh seorang perempuan bersipuh darah.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, heoh" amuk Sai.

Dengan gegas Sai mendorong perempuan yang tadi asyik menduduki Ino dan Hinata.

Dibawanya cepat Ino dan Hinata oleh Kabuto dan Gaara.

** kelas 7b**

"Whahahahaha," lengkingan tawa Karin yang tengah kesurupan.

"Karin," teriak Chouji dan Kankuro.

"PERGI KALIAN SEMUA !" amuk Karin menendang meja.

'Blaaak' Kankuro sukses terhantam meja yang Karin tendang.

"Chouji jangan mendekat," komando Shino.

"Kankuro ! Kau baik-baik saja," tanya Temari khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kankuro lemah.

"Meratap ke dinding," komando Shino kembali.

"Teman-teman, Aaahhh~" teriak Tenten ketika sampai dimulut kelas.

"Cepat masuk ! Jangan mendekati Karin," jelas Sasuke.

"A... Ada ap... Apa ini, kenapa begini," tanya Kiba makin bingung.

"Sudah jangan pikirkan," jawab Sakura memandang Kiba serius.

"PERGI KALIAAAAAAANNN !" teriak Karin dramatis.

'Bzbzbzttt' lampu kembali menyala hebat, menampakan wajah Karin yang tengah dikeremuni hawa hitam mencekam.

"Teman-teman, heoh," ucap Sai terputus memandang keanehan Karin.

"Cepat masuk," komando Naruto memberitahu.

"Mana yang lainnya Sai," tanya Sakura.

"Mereka ada dibawah, Ino dan Hinata pingsan," jelas Sai gemetar.

"Lihat," seru Temari membuyarkan semua.

Serentak semua memandang kearah Karin. Dilihatnya Karin yang tengah menari aneh diatas meja, dan menampakan ketajaman matanya.

"Lengser wengi srilako~" bunyi semua hp bersamaan.

"Aahhh, apa ini," Sakura mencoba meng-NonAktifkan hp-nya.

"Aku tidak punya lagu seperti ini, aku dangdut lovers(?)," ucap Naruto GaJe.

"Mwo, Hp-ku mati. Tapi kenapa masih bisa memutar musik," aneh Kiba.

"kucabut baterainya juga, masih tetap," tutur Rock Lee.

"Sai, Shikamaru, Sasuke saat kuhitung 3 cepat kalian pegangi dia," pinta Shino.

"Kau juga Neji," lanjut Shino.

"Setelah kami tangkap, Kiba, Lee, Chouji ! Angkat kresek itu kedalam lemari," terang Shino memberi arahan.

"Baik," semua menggangguk mendengar perintah Shino.

"1... 2... 3," aba-aba Shino dimulai.

Dengan sekali sentakan, Neji dan Sai memegang tangan Karin. Sama dengan itu, Shikamaru dan Sasuke memegangi kaki Karin.

"Mulai angkat," pinta Shino memegangi kepala Karin.

Dengan sigap Chouji mengangkat benda dikresek tadi.

"Ini berat," ketus Chouji sambil mengangkat.

"Kami bantu," pinta Lee dan Kiba bersama.

"Eehh~ tolong buka lemarinya," Chouji meminta.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura gegas.

"Aaaaahh ! Hentikan !" teriak Karin membahana.

"Naruto, Lee tolong bantu kami," pinta Sai.

"Baik, tolong tahan ini," Rock Lee meminta pada Temari dan Sakura.

Temari dan Sakura pun segera menahan pintu lemari menemani Chouji dan Kiba.

"Dengan begini dia tak bisa gerak, tolong carikan tali Naruto," komando Shino sambil memberikan kata-kata aneh pada Karin.

"Baik," Naruto bergegas mencari tali.

"Tenten tolong bawakan air dan kursi yang ada dibelakangmu," lanjut Shino.

"Ehh... Tapi," jawab Tenten terbata.

"Aku tak apa-apa, cepat," ketus Kankuro yang tengah duduk lemas.

"Ok, baiklah," jawab Tenten cepat.

"Aku menemukan talinya," terang Naruto.

"Bagus, nanti saat kuhitung sampai tiga lagi. Kalian cepat ikatkan Karin dengan tali ini," pinta Shino serius.

"Naruto, kau tahan belakang kursi, dan untuk Lee, Tenten ! Kalian ikut membantu menahan lemarh bersama Sakura dan lainnya," lanjut Shino memberi komando.

Tenten, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Sai mengangguk.

"Satu,"

"Dua,"

"Tiga,"

Tanpa menunggu lama Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke mengikat Karin, berbeda dengan Shino dan Naruto yang harus menahan amukan Karin.

'Braak,'

'Bruk' suara lemari yang ditahan mengeluarkan suara dari dalam.

"Aaaahh" teriak Sakura.

"Bertahan Sakura," ketus Kiba meyakini Sakura.

"Aku bantu," ucap Kankuro berusaha bangun.

'BLAAK,' suara pintu kelas terbuka.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Sai ini takkan benar, cepat kau pergi ke kelas. Biar aku dan Kabuto yang menjaga Ino dan Hinata," pinta Gaara.

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu disini." jawab Sai meninggalkan Gaara, Ino, Kabuto, dan Hinata.

"Hinata, Ino bangun" bisik Kabuto.

'tak... tak... tak' bunyi langkah kaki.

"Apa itu yang tadi diWc," tanya Gaara pelan.

"Mungkin, ayo kita masuk saja ke ruang guru," ajak Kabuto menggandeng Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Ayo cepat" jawab Gaara cepat.

** Ruang Guru**

"Buseeet ini ruang bersihnya luar biasa," ketus Kabuto shock.

"Sssttt jangan berisik," ucap Gaara memberitahu.

"Ok tenang saja, kita taruh mereka berdua disini," terang Gaara melanjutkan.

"Benar juga," balas Kabuto.

"Hei lihat ini, ada sesajen," ujar Gaara memberitahu.

"Ini masih baru sepertinya," Kabuto jawab sambil mencium aroma sesajennya.

"Tunggu ! Kalau dipikir-pikir... Ruang guru kosong, Wc sepi, sunyi, koridor gelap, sepertinya tak ada yang menginap disini. Apa acaranya dibatalkan ? Kenapa juga kalau dibatalkan, kita semua tak tahu ?" tanya Gaara serius.

"Ada benarnya juga, tapi untuk acara, aku tak tahu," jawab Kabuto datar.

'Hhmm...' ucap Ino tersadar.

'Dimana aku,' lanjut Ino membatin sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Hinata... Cepat bangun," bisik Ino membangunkan Hinata.

"Hhm... Ino, ada apa," tanya Hinata mulai sadar.

"Cepat bangun, sekarang kita harus pergi." bisik Ino menjawab pertayaan Hinata.

"Tunggu, tapi gimana kalau kita tadi bersama Gaara, Kabuto, Sai, dan mereka sengaja menyimpan dulu kita disini," ujar Hinata menjelaskan.

"Ada benarnya juga," Ino mengiyakan penjelasan Hinata.

"Teman-teman kalian ada disini," lanjut Ino menerawang sekitar.

"Hah, kalian sudah sadar," tanya Gaara menghampiri.

"Mana yang lainnya," tanya Hinata.

"Kabuto tadi disana, tapi Sai kembali ke kelas," jawab Gaara menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu Ayo~ kami sudah sadar," ajak Ino.

"Tunggu saja disini, dari pada dapat hal yang aneh-aneh lagi," jawab Kabuto nongol.

"Plak"

"Plak"

"Plak"

"Ada orang yang akan masuk," ungkap Kabuto melihat bayangan yang mendekati pintu ruang guru.

"Ayo bersembunyi," komando Gaara.

Namun naas Gaara, Hinata, Ino, dan Kabuto terdahului.

'Clek,'

"Kalian ! Apa yang kalian lakukan," tanya Tsunade terkejut.

"Nyon... Eh, lady Tsunade !" ucap GaaIno KabNata.

"Kalian belum jawab pertayaanku," ketus Tsunade pundung.

"Bukanya sekarang acara mos terakhir," Hinata balik menanya.

"Apa kalian semua tidak mendengar pengumuman," tanya Tsunade horror.

"Kami tidak mendengar apapun, terakhir saat pengumuman dikelas," terang Kabuto.

"Untung saja aku kembali, mana yang lainnya," Tsunade mengelus dada.

"Masih dikelas bu," jawab Ino pelan.

"Ayo kita kesana," komando Tsunade.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Anak-anak," teriak Tsunade dimulut pintu membahana.

"Nyony... Eh Lady Tsunade," jawab semua serentak.

"Semua menyingkir darinya," komando Tsunade horor.

"MENYINGKIR DARI SINI," Karin makin mengamuk ketika didekati Tsunade.

"Jangan kau ganggu anak ini, cepat pergilah," paksa Tsunade memaksa Karin.

"DIA TEMANKU, MEREKA PUN TEMANKU JUGA. Cepat sana kau - #%€&¤- !" teriak Karin membahana.

"lepaskan dia, dia punya kehidupan lain. Dia masih hidup dibumi, bukan alam mu." lanjut Tsunade.

"Tap... pi," potong Karin.

"Biarkan anak ini kembali ketubuhnya, tolonglah" Tsunade meminta.

"baiklah akan aku lakukan dengan syarat, jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Karena ini mengganggu kami, khususnya musik yang selalu dimainkan dari pagi tadi," pinta Karin yang tengah tak sadar.

"Baiklah," jawab Tsunade mengiyakan permintaan Karin.

Sedetik kemudian Karin pun jatuh pingsan.

Dengan gegas Naruto dan Sai menangkapnya.

**-SKIP TIME-**

"Sudah semuanya," tanya Tsunade.

"SUDAH..." jawab semua malas.

"Kau baik-baik saja Karin," bisik Sakura bertanya.

"Lumayan Sakura, terima kasih sudah membantu membereskan barangku," jawab Karin meneruskan.

"Tak apa," ucap Sakura.

"Ayo sekarang kita pulang," lanjut Tsunade mengajak semua pergi.

"Baik Lady," semua serentak menjawab.

**-END-**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah review di chap awal dan dua.**

**Sory gak bisa disebut satu-satu.**


End file.
